


DoughKnots

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Art, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Collab, D/s, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dominant Castiel, Donuts, Fluff, Food Play, Husbands, Implied Switching, Kink, M/M, Mates, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Rutting, Smut, Submissive Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bites, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: On the brink of his rut and waiting for Cas to come home, Dean is tempted by the box of donuts on his nightstand in more ways than one. Cas comes home and has a snack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	DoughKnots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovemuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/gifts).



> Thank you to QQ (lovemuppet) for being my muse and cheerleader. Her beautiful picture, which was created before this fic, was birthed from a ridiculous tumblr post that resulted into a prompt, which resulted into this glorious collab. 
> 
> BY THE WAY, this is one of my first fics at 3,000, and smut that I'm actually proud of, so this is kind a big deal for me. I hope y'all enjoy it <33

Dean is impossibly horny, on the cusp of his rut as he waits for his alpha husband to come home and knot him into oblivion. He tries to ignore the box of morning donuts sitting on the bedside table, a treat Dean had picked up for his mate and him to share for a little bit of energy before jumping into their first round of disgusting, sweaty sex, but the scent of fresh warm yeast and melted sugar has the desire in his gut intensifying and the drool in his mouth threatens to spill from the corner of his lips.

Just one bite, he thinks in a hazy fog, shuffling across the bed to reach for them. Carefully, he grabs the box and sets it in the middle of the bed, opens it up and takes a deep inhale of the sugary confections. Before he can pick one out and take a bite, Dean feels hot, deciding to shuck his night shirt first and wiggle out of his pj bottoms and boxers. Everything winds up on the floor, which Cas will chide him for later after his knot is locked deep inside him, but first he'll fuck Dean into the mattress and fuck- all Dean can think of at this point is freeing himself from the confines of his clothing, and Cas is taking too long.

Returning his attention to the treats before him, he reaches for a sour cream glazed and takes a bite from the edge of it, moaning as the moist cake falls apart in his mouth and the icing melts on his tongue. Dean feels overwhelmed suddenly, tears stinging his eyes as the pleasure in his mouth travels straight to his dick which had already been half hard. Now he's fully erect, and the head of his cock is beginning to weep. If he doesn't get some sort of relief soon, he is going to start without his mate, and then he will be in trouble. While they both like to switch up who fucks and who gets fucked, Dean is undeniably Cas' sub, and while he is technically allowed to touch himself without his dom's permission, it makes Cas jealous and results in torture - albeit pleasurable torture - for him later.

He takes another bite of the donut, avoiding the center as to not break the donut in half. Maybe if he paces himself, he won't consume all of them at once, but he feels any semblance of control slipping; the desire to stuff his face and stroke himself until he cums is overwhelming him as the seconds pass. Dean imagines the warmth of the cake in his mouth is wrapped around his dick, imagines Cas is finally home, licking the pre-cum leaking down his shaft up with his soft, wet tongue.

"Fuck," Dean pants. Here he is eating a donut, hot and bothered and getting off to the thought of his mate swallowing his cock. He wonders if he could cum just like this, just one little orgasm before his angel walks through their bedroom door. After all, he does enjoy a good ass pounding after his knot has popped in Castiel's fist.

A brief pinging noise interrupts his fantasies, and he throws himself to the end of the bed in his haste to grab his phone and check his messages. Sitting up, he reads a text from Castiel that lets him know he's on his way, and is sorry for running late, but he's looking forward to hand feeding Dean a donut or two before they get into the real foreplay. Dean doesn't know if he can hold out for foreplay, and now he feels slightly bad for allowing himself to be tempted by the delicious treats and indulging without waiting for his alpha. Maybe Dean can feed Cas instead. Not hand feed, that wasn't really their dynamic but maybe, maybe Dean could use his body, offer it up like a plate and get Cas to eat off his chest and lick his perky nipples clean.

"Shit," Dean groans out loud, his hand instinctively flying to his heavy cock and giving it a drawn out stroke. He nearly chokes on his spit as more pre-cum spurts out. He grabs his balls and pulls hard, pain rushing through his body and pulling him away from the edge, successfully staving off his orgasm. Not yet, Dean thinks desperately. Sweat has accumulated on his forehead, his short cropped hair wet with perspiration. If he is going to deny himself like this, he ought to grab a cockring to keep his erection strong, but he can't bring himself to move.

Instead, he decides to continue eating the donut, hoping it will distract him, but damn, the thing is so damn delicious, Dean could stick his knot into the hole and fuck it.

Oh fuck. _Fuck._ No. He shouldn't. Should he? He shouldn't. What would Cas think, if he were to walk in on his mate balls deep into the donuts he'd been promised. How would Cas look at him? Would it be with disgust, as bits of sugar fall onto the bed, and bits of cake crumble onto the comforter?

These are the things Dean would usually worry about anyway, if Dean had the ability to still think straight. All he knows is he needs something warm and something tight around his dick, and he needs it _now_. Taking the bitten sour cream glazed donut in his hand, Dean carefully slides it down his dick, and resists fucking up into it to avoid having it fall apart.

It's not enough though. His dick needs to be warm and cozy, and wrapped up in a pillow of yeast and cake. Including the first donut, he fits one, two, three more donuts onto his dick, coated in chocolate, strawberry and vanilla frosting respectively. The warmth of the desserts permeates his sensitive dick flesh, and he reaches beneath the stack to fondle his balls.

"C-Cas, hng, need you here" Dean whimpers to himself, on the brink of more tears. He's so lost he doesn't notice the tightening of his balls and the swelling happening until his knot pushes between the sour cream glazed and the chocolate frosted donut. Dean moans pathetically and collapses onto his back as the euphoria of orgasm moves through him and his cock overflows with cum.

"Dean."

Castiel's voice rumbles, cutting through Dean's heavy breathing. The bedroom door clicks shut behind the alpha looming at the end of the bed.

"C-Cas! Uhm, I, hah. You're home." Dean stutters, unable to string together an intelligent sentence. Cas' eyes are intense and watch Dean as he slowly peels off his trench coat and suit, carefully placing the articles of clothing on a nearby chair without ever looking away. Dean releases a shaky breath as Cas stalks towards the bed, feeling squeamish under Cas' hungry gaze.

"You started without me," Castiel states, "were you that desperate?" He asks, as the bed dips under his weight. He crawls towards Dean, grabs his legs and pulls them up, then spreads them wide. "And what's this? I was really looking forward to having a treat, Dean. What am I going to eat now?" Castiel ghosts a finger over Dean's sensitive head, and scoops up a bit of semen that he rubs between his fingers, before twisting the vanilla frosted donut in place.

Shivers run down Dean's spine and he gasps, but then flushes with shame and embarrassment, his scent souring. Cas pulls Dean tight against his hips, until Cas' hard cock is pressed against his hole. "Does it feel like I'm disturbed by what I see, Dean? Now, I asked you a question. What am I going to eat?" He can see Cas' eyes darken in the dimly lit room, and it makes his dick twitch with anticipation of what usually follows that look.

Reassured that Cas isn't judging him, he relaxes and tells the alpha what he wants to hear. What they both want.

"M-me. Please Cas, eat me."

Clearly he says the right thing, because the alpha above him growls and a red ring outlines his stormy blue eyes.

"Mm, yes, I think I will. How lovely of you to offer yourself up for me. I'm famished."

Cas then bends over, and Dean's earlier fantasies come to life as Dean feels his mate's tongue run over his sensitive head. If it wasn't for the tight grip Cas keeps on his legs, Dean might have accidentally hurt him with the way his legs spasm. But Cas does have a hold on him, so he continues his ministrations, slurping up the cum he milks from Dean's knot. Dean tries to hold still, while begging Cas not to stop despite the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Love. Your. Delicious. Icing. Baby." Cas praises between licking and sucking. "Better than the frosting on the donut." He hums as he takes a nibble from the top donut, and Dean almost chokes for the second time that day when he feels teeth scrape his dick.

"Ca-aas." Dean screams, clenching his eyes and fisting the sheets on the bed. "Too much, too much."

Cas stops and looks at Dean through hooded eyes, his chin coated in juices, spit and sugar, dark brown hair wild and sticking up in every direction. He can only imagine what Cas sees, but Dean can feel the tears drying on his face, and his entire body is hot and flushed red.

"Dean, Dean, baby, you look so beautiful like this, laid out on our bed, tears in your eyes. The way your skin blushes so brightly and brings out your freckles." Cas releases Dean's legs, moving to straddle his hips. Cas' dick presses up against his husband's, trapping and smushing the donuts between them.

Dean's chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. Cas barely lets him as he swoops in for a kiss, stealing Dean's lips and the little oxygen he had managed to suck in. Flavors mix and mingle in their mouths, and Dean wouldn't be surprised if this kiss actually gave them both diabetes. Cas always tastes delectable, but he's even more of a treat with his cum and sugar mixed in.

Cas pulls back and Dean chases his lips, causing his alpha to huff a laugh.

"Patience my little alpha. Catch your breath."

He pouts, but he's also grateful for another chance to pull in air. Euphoria swims in his veins and his head is fuzzy, and fuck, he can feel his knot start to deflate as the real intensity of his rut begins to settle in.

"Shit, Cas. I'm starting to, I-I need." The blonde starts to sit up, but the alpha pushes him back down.

"I know. I know, baby. Let me take care of it, let me take care of you. My sweet Dean." Cas splays his fingers across Dean's chest, and drags both of his hands down strong muscles and toned abs before stroking his lovers sides as he reminds Dean how to breathe in and out. Dean feels himself melt beneath the gentle touch, and feels his heart rate lower, though not all the way. The claws of his rut are sinking into him faster and faster, and soon Dean will lose himself to his instincts and his heart will be racing again.

Cas knows when he's settled enough to continue, because Cas always knows, and sneaks a hand behind Dean's head to grab the lube stashed underneath the pillow that they prep for ruts. He leans down for another kiss on the lips, this one chaste, before he sits up and begins slowly rutting his leaking cock along Dean's. They can both feel the tug of skin and yeast as the donuts rub against them, the sour cream glazed and the strawberry and chocolate finally breaking apart from all the abuse the two alphas put them through. The vanilla, still mostly intact, stays in place.

"Cas, come on. No more teasing." Need you in me." Dean whines, slapping Cas' meaty thigh. But it's weak and uncoordinated, and Cas can see Dean slipping away as his verdant green eyes bleed red. The blue eyed alpha chuckles and shuffles away, pulling up Dean's legs again to expose his pink hole. Un-capping the lube, he presses the opening right against his mates entrance and squeezes it inside, then coats his middle and index finger. Dean momentarily tenses, but then accepts Cas, sucking his fingers in as they repeatedly hit his swollen prostate.

"Listen, Cas," Dean grunts between thrusts, "if you're not alpha enough to fuck me with your dick, I will leave this goddamn house and find someone who c-"

Before Dean can finish his sentence, Cas thrusts into Dean so hard he swears his brain rattles against his skull.

"MINE." Castiel snarls viciously, blue eyes disappearing behind glowing red eyes that promise bloodshed for anyone that would dare touch _his_ mate. Dean's own alpha preens happily, knowing he invokes such passion in his Chosen, and enjoys the pain that blossoms in his neck as Cas' sharp canines sink into his flesh and draw blood. He's slamming into Dean now, hitting his prostate over and over in irregular patterns, and yeah, Dean definitely feels the full extent of his rut as he moves to meet each thrust, a difficult feat as the bed shakes violently. Castiel covers Dean with his body,

"You're mine Dean, only mine. No one else will ever fuck this ass, not in this lifetime. Nor the next. I will find you, and I will remind you who owns you, mind, body and soul and you will remember me. The man who loves you and cherishes you, who craves you, who fucks you with a doughnut on your dick."

"Yes, yes, yes, Cas, only you forever, alpha more, harder, need you, need you," Dean babbles. He wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him closer until his throbbing dick is rubbing up and down his abs. Blunt nails sink into Cas' flesh and scratch his back, while Dean uses his teeth to kiss and nip his husband's shoulders, licking up the glistening swear that rolls down from the column of his neck. 

Castiel growls low in the base of his throat, a frustrated sound that tells Dean he's getting close. As if Dean needs anymore help to reach his climax at the same time as Cas, the dominant alpha shoves a hand between them to grip Dean's heavy, aching cock, once again using the donut as a sleeve to stroke him with quick jerks. Dean's hole clenches around Cas with one last deep thrust as Cas impales his knot inside him just before it locks them in place. The alpha above him groans loudly in his ear as he unloads his spend in Dean, some of it leaking out and running down Dean's crack and onto the bed.

At the same time, Dean's balls draw up and tighten, his own knot popping for the second time that night, safely tucked in his angel's fist. Cum erupts from his tip and slips through the cracks of Cas' frosting coated fingers, which, after taking a moment to catch his breath, he makes a show of bringing to his mouth to lick them off slowly, smacking his lips while Dean watches. It takes some mental fortitude on Dean's part to keep his eyes open and stay present as he slips in and out of a post-orgasmic haze, but he wouldn't miss the sight before him for all the pie in the world.

Cas laughs softly, running his hands through his mate's sweaty blond hair and leaning in to kiss him on the nose.

"What are you thinking about, little alpha?" Cas rasps, his voice even rougher after sex. 

Dean looks up into his eyes, which are shiny, but back to their normal beautiful blue hue.

"You. And pie."

Cas throws his head back and laughs, falling to his side as he rolls over, bringing Dean with him and rearranging them so they're both on their sides and facing each other. Dean gasps and moans, surprised by the sudden movement and the feeling of Cas' knot tugging at his rim. It causes his dick to twitch and another stream of semen dribbles out.

"Cas, ah, fuck," he whines, but Cas ignores him and nuzzles into his neck, inhaling the addictive fragrance of their mixed scents. His chest puffs out a little in pride when he smells satisfied mate.

"Thinking about pie already? Hmm, I'm not sure I fucked you hard enough."

Dean snorts, lightly slapping Cas' chest.

"Shaddup." He grouses, but there's a smile on his face. Suddenly, he feels himself turn shy. Now that he can think a little bit more, he starts to worry. "It wasn't...was it weird? I-" Before Dean can start rambling, Castiel kisses him into silence.

"It was amazing. I was pleasantly surprised to see those donuts squeezing your needy cock, with your beautiful knot resting and popped between them. It was gorgeous Dean. You're gorgeous."

Cas slings an arm around the other alpha, bringing him flush against his chest.

"Okay," Dean whispers, snuggling against Cas' chest, eyes drooping again. He's sticky with sweat and hardening sugar and cooling cum, with crumbs in places that is extremely uncomfortable, but he's too tired to care and he knows when be wakes up, Cas will clean them off and make their bed before their next round of wild rut sex.

"Next time we'll have a cloth ready, I think." Cas muses, petting Dean's head where it lays on his chest.

"Maybe next time, you can fuck a fresh pie while I watch. Apple. I'll make sure it's cool enough and then you can dip your hard aching, cock into the gooey, warm filling and I'll lay you down, spread your legs wide and slo-o-o-wly lick it up. Maybe I'll let you fuck my face. Then I'll suck you dry as you pinch your sensitive nipples-"

Dean dozes off as he listens to Cas' filthy mouth whisper all the dirty things he'll do to him next time, warmth settling in his chest as he falls asleep.

Yeah. Next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought in the comments! : D 
> 
> If you want to come chill with me and other 18+ destiel fans, head on over to https://discord.gg/profoundbond <33 We'll be waiting for ya!


End file.
